Daisuke's First Date With Riku
by Yebashi
Summary: Daisuke and Riku go on a date, all alone... NOT!


Daisuke's first date with Riku  
  
The closet had exploded. At least, that's what it looked like. Shirts, sweaters, jeans, pants littered the bed and floor like fallen autumn leaves. Daisuke sat in the center of the mess on the floor, wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt. He sighed and picked up a red shirt.  
  
Dark: //Whatcha doin'?// Daisuke: /Go away, Dark./ Dark: //What are you getting dressed for?// Daisuke: /....something./ Dark: //Your first date with Riku is tonight, isn't it?// Daisuke: /....No./ Dark: //You can't wear that red thing on a date. Go talk to your mom.// Daisuke: /No! Mom would....I'm not going on a date./ Dark: //Right. That's why you've emptied your closet looking for something to wear.// Daisuke: /Well...I can't talk to mom anyway, because she'd scream about how cute it is and dress me in something ridiculous./ Dark: //She makes good outfits.// Daisuke: /For you./  
  
The door opened and Emiko stuck her head into the room. "Hiiiii Dai-chan!" She blinked at the mess. "What are you doing?"  
  
Dark: //Hah.// Daisuke: /Shut up./  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
Emiko clapped her hands. "You have a date? Why didn't you tell me? Now I don't have time to design something! Oh well, I'll just throw something together."  
  
Daisuke: "..."  
  
Dark: //....Okay. I see your point.//  
  
Daisuke sighed as his mother dragged him off to make "adjustments."  
  
* * *  
  
BAM BAM BAM!  
  
"Riiiiikuuuuu! Let someone else into the bathroom, will you?"  
  
Riku opeed the bathroom door and glared at her sister. "I'm busy okay? I'll be out soon." Risa rolled her eyes as the door slammed shut and said, "What are you doing, anyway? Getting ready for a date?" "....None of your business." Risa grinned. "You have a date with Daisuke, don't you?" "I said it's none of your business!" The door burst open and Riku stepped out wearing a blouse and jeans. "I'm leaving now, so you can...." "You can't go in that!" Risa grabbed Riku's arm and dragged her towards their rooms. "What if he's dressed up? You'll look like and idiot!" Riku jerked her arm away from Risa. "I don't...." "Come on!" Risa said. "How often do you go on a first date?" "....How do you know it's..." "I know." Risa caught Riku's arm again and pulled her down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke: /I look like an idiot./ Dark: //Actually, the outfit seems to work.// Daisuke: /I still look like an idiot./ Dark: //Yes, but that's not because of the clothes.// Daisuke: /Oi/  
  
"So what do you think?" Emiko smiled at Daisuke as he looked in a full- length mirror. "I don't think that black jeans really work on me...." "But they go with the grey sweater, weren't we lucky you had that, and you look so sweet and you won't have problems if you change." Daisuke sighed and forced a smile. "But the scarf? And the hat?" Emiko patted the hat. "Don't you love them? The little rabbit design looks like Wiz, isn't it cute?" "I'm only going to a movie...." "And you look great! "....yeah. Thanks Mom." Daisuke hugged his mother goodbye and ran out the door. She called after him. "Be careful!" He sighed and waved and kept going. When he go around the corner he pulled off the hat and scarf.  
  
* * *  
  
"I look like an idiot." "Actually, The outfit seems to work." "I still look like an idiot." "Yes, but that's not because of the clothes." "Oi!" Riku picked up a pillow and swatted her sister with it. "I look like you." Risa smiled. "Which is good, since I'm the prettier one with fashion sense." She circled Riku. "Let me give the rundown. First," she pointed to Riku's head, "a fashionable sun hat, in dark blue. Then," she gestured to Riku's dress, "a dress in a slightly lighter shade, mix cotton and plyester, knee length. Then of course you have to have matching sandals! You're perfect, and now you owe me!" Riku rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask you to drag me into your room and dress me up. I'm just going to the movies." "And you look perfect because of me!" "Whatever." Riku dashed out of the room and out of the house, towards the theater.  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke pelted down the street towards the theater. He rounded a corner and smashed into someone. Both fell to the ground. Daisuke blinked at the person he'd run into. "I'm so sorry....Hi- wa....Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke blushed. "Um...I didn't see you." Satoshi looked over Daisuke's clothes. "Are you going somewhere special?" "Ummmm....I have a date with Riku. I'm late...." Satoshi waved him on. "Don't keep her waiting on your first date." Daisuke nodded and hurried off. Satoshi glanced towards the corner. "Why are you following him?" Emiko glared at him as she stepped around the corner. She held up a camera. "It's his first date, and I want to capture it forever. And leave my son alone!" Emiko stalked past Satoshi, who paused, then follwed her and Daisuke towards the theater.  
  
* * *  
  
Riku sighed and shifted from foot to foot as she waited for the street light to change. The light turned green and she hurried across the street, into a crowd of people. She didn't notice the shadowy form trailing after her. Risa dashed after her sister into the crowd. She knocked over two boys standing on the curb and paused to help them up. She blinked. "Saehara-kun? Saga-san?" Keiji glared at her and Takeshi said, "What's the rush? Don't you want to see this grand opening?" Takeshi gestured to the store across the street. Risa glanced at the sign. "Ohtori Expo Store?" She shook her head. "Come with me and bring your cameras. Daisuke and Riku are on their very first date, and I'm not gonna miss it!" She paused a moment to let her statement sink in, then ran after her sister, with two boys in tow.  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke was relieved to see Riku just arriving as he did. The two stared at each other for a moment. "So....Someone insisted on dressing you too?" Daisuke asked. Riku nodded. Their stalkers hid around the corner and groaned. "Blue? And black with grey? Oh no~oooo!" Risa and Emiko exclaimed as one. The two sniffled a little. "Well," Satoshi said, "at least it's not navy blue." Takeshi and Keiji stared at him. Riku just nodded. "That's true...." "You have a point," said Emiko. The group waited until Daisuke and Riku had gone in, then trailed them inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Riku settled next to Daisuke. She glanced around at the audience. "So is Adolescence Moroshiku supposed to be any good?" "I heard it was confusing," replied Daisuke. "Oh." Riku sat back.  
  
Dark: //Why didn't you take her to a scary movie?// Daisuke:/Dark! Why would I take her to a scary movie?/ Dark: //So she would get scared and cling to you. Everyone knows that.// Daisuke: /....That's stupid./ Dark: //It's tradition.//  
  
Riku pulled at Daisuke's sleeve. "Could we get some snacks before the movie starts?" "Ummmm...Sure." Daisuke started to get up, but Riku pulled him back down. "It's okay," she said, "I'll get them. You stay and tell me about the previews I miss." Riku crawled over Daisuke and left for the snack counter.  
  
Dark: //You should have insisted.// Daisuke: /She wanted to./ Dark: //You still should have insisted.// Daisuke: /Fine. Go away./  
  
Riku came down the aisle and Daisuke got up to let her in. She handed him a soda and the two watched the preview for "Yuugi and Jounouchi, the Forbidden Love." The movie began and proved to be as confusing as promised. During the scene where the pink-haired heroine and the purple-haired girl were waltzing, Riku put her hand on the armrest.  
  
Dark: //Put your hand on top of hers.// Daisuke: /What?/ Dark: //Put your hand on top of hers.// Daisuke: /Why?/ Dark: //Just do it.// Daisuke: /Okay..../  
  
Daisuke reached out and placed her hand on top of Riku's. She turned and smiled at him, and he felt his heart jump.  
  
Dark: //See?// Daisuke: /....Yes. Shut up./  
  
Riku leaned over and whispered in Daisuke's ear. "Daisuke...."  
  
Daisuke: /WHAT DO I DO?/ Dark: //I believe you told me to shut up.// Daisuke: /....Jerk/ "What?" he whispered back.  
  
Dark: //...but you could have done better than that.//  
  
"I think we should get out of here."  
  
Daisuke: //....//  
  
"...."  
  
Riku swatted Daisuke. "I mean we should sneak out. Our friends are hiding in the back right part of the theater." "Oh. Okay."  
  
Dark: //You could crawl underneath the seats.//  
  
Daisuke murmured, "We could crawl underneath the seats."  
  
Dark: //....I was kidding.// Daisuke: /I wasn't./  
  
Riku looked down the row and nodded. "There aren't any other people in our row, so we should be fine if we crawl to the left-hand aisle. We can leave without them seeing us." The two slipped out of their seats and crawled toward the left-hand aisle. Daisuke followed Riku and tried to ignore it when her skirt rode up.  
  
Dark: //She wears Sanrio underpants?// Daisuke: /I don't want to know./ Dark: //Her legs are very nice by the way.// Daisuke: /I'm trying not to look./ Dark: //Too bad....//  
  
Daisuke missed it when Riku stopped, and so fell right on top of her. Riku bit back a yelp and whispered, "Get off me. I think I'm stuck to the floor." Daisuke levered himself up, blushing, and helped Riku peel herself off the floor. The two made it to the aisle with no other problems, and quietly snuck out of the theater. None of their pursuers noticed (except for Satoshi, who got up and followed them quietly.) Daisuke and Riku (and Satoshi) strolled around aimlessly until they got to the park. Daisuke and Riku sat down next to a fountain and Daisuke sighed. "This hasn't been such a great first date," he said. Riku smiled. "Well, other than the fact that our friends followed us and I got stuck to the floor of the movie theater, it really wasn't that bad." Daisuke smiled. "I guess it was okay. The two sat in silence for a while, and Satoshi turned and headed for home.  
  
Dark: //She wants you to kiss her.// Daisuke: /How do you know?/ Dark: //Trust me, she does.//  
  
Daisuke leaned forward and brushed his lips over Riku's. She blushed and smiled.  
  
Dark: //I told you so.// Daisuke: /Shut up./  
  
Riku stood and held her hand out to Daisuke. "Walk me home?" "Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?!" Risa, Emiko, Takeshi and Keiji stood outside the movie theater and looked around for Daisuke and Riku. Risa fumed and tossed her hair. "How rude! Leaving in the middle of a movie like that...." Emiko shrugged and headed for home, as did the two boys. Risa continued to rant for a few more minutes, then turned to go home herself. "Oh, when I get a hold of that Riku, I'll make her tell me aaaaaaaaall the details, I swear!"  
  
Go to for more great previews. 


End file.
